The Chance
by Undertaker's woman
Summary: This story is about a woman whose living life and never thought she would get "The Chance" to get the man of her dreams.
1. Chapter 1

** Mark Calaway was out on the town doing what he does best these days, drinking and parting every chance that he gets. He retired from wrestling a few years ago. His hips could not take the beating he took from the ring on a daily basis. He had both hips replaced, although not at the same time of course. Mark went through two ugly divorces. First one was Jodi, then we all know about Sara. Shortly after divorcing Sara he met Michelle. They had a very good relationship. They both worked as professional wrestlers at World Wrestling Entertainment. He was known as "The Undertaker", and she was "Michelle McCool". He eventually proposed to her, she said yes of course, (what woman would not). A few months after popping the question he caught her cheating on him with a co-worker. This is why he enjoys the single life now. Although he has not met Madison. She is full of life, does not have a mean bone in her body. She is a writer for a small company. Then she meets Mark. The man she's desperately had a crush on, but she thinks she will never have a chance with a man like Mark.**

**Madison is at home reading a book when her best friend Jen knocks on the door. She answers it and tells her to come in. "What are you doing tonight?" Jen asked. "You can see what im doing." Madison replied holding up her book. "Do you want to go to the clubs tonight?" Jen asked. "sure why not it would not hurt, Would be nice to get out for a while." Madison said. "You might see the man of your dreams tonight. I hear that he hangs out in clubs now." Jen told her. "Get real," Dory replied blushing. Jen said "You never know. I heard he's back on the market now." "I said I would go, so let's get ready." Madison told her.**

**Later at the club...**

**Authors Note: first story please R&R thanks *Undertaker's Woman* sorry that its short**

**I do not own mark the undertaker calaway, im doing this for fun. thanks**


	2. Chapter 2

Madison and Jen are dancing on the dance floor. The club is packed, typical for the weekend. They brought some friends along too. Madison was having a blast. The song ends and they head for the bar. On their way there, Madison bumps into someone. She looks down at his arms, and can tell who it is without looking at his face. His arms are covered in tattoo's. She travels her eyes up his arms to his gorgeous face and says "I'm sorry". He looks at her and tells her, "It's quite alright. You can bump into me anytime. I'm Mark whats your name"? "Madison." she simply said. "Hey chicka ill catch up with you later on". Jen told Madison. "Alright, how long are you staying.? Madison asked her. "Probably until closing time." Jen told her. Madison looked back at Mark and wondered why he was still standing there. "I've never met a Madison" Mark told her with a chuckle. "Believe it or not I've never met a Mark either" Madison replied. Mark said "I'll take that as a complement then. Would you like something to drink'? Madison told him "Sure, I was on my way to the bar until we bumped into each other." "I'm glad that we did" Mark replied. They walked to the bar together. Mark ordered a Jack on the rocks. He asked her "What would you like?" "I'll take a Tropical Berry Mojito" Madison replied. The bartender came back with their drinks, Mark paid for both of their drinks. "Would you like to dance?" Mark asked her. Madison blushed a deep red, smiled at him and said "I'd love to." Mark lead her to the dance floor, as the song "I want to know what love is" by Foreigner

I gotta take a little time  
A little time to think things over  
I better read between the lines  
In case I need it when I'm older  
Aaaah woah-ah-aah

Now this mountain I must climb  
Feels like a world upon my shoulders  
And through the clouds I see love shine  
It keeps me warm as life grows colder

In my life there's been heartache and pain  
I don't know if I can face it again  
Can't stop now, I've traveled so far  
To change this lonely life

I wanna know what love is  
I want you to show me  
I wanna feel what love is  
I know you can show me  
Aaaah woah-oh-ooh

I'm gonna take a little time  
A little time to look around me, oooh ooh-ooh ooh-ooh oooh  
I've got nowhere left to hide  
It looks like love has finally found me

In my life there's been heartache and pain  
I don't know if I can face it again  
I can't stop now, I've traveled so far  
To change this lonely life

I wanna know what love is  
I want you to show me  
I wanna feel what love is  
I know you can show me  
I wanna know what love is  
I want you to show me  
And I wanna feel, I want to feel what love is  
And I know, I know you can show me

Let's talk about love  
(I wanna know what love is) the love that you feel inside  
(I want you to show me) I'm feeling so much love  
(I wanna feel what love is) no, you just cannot hide  
(I know you can show me) yeah, woah-oh-ooh  
I wanna know what love is, let's talk about love  
(I want you to show me) I wanna feel it too  
(I wanna feel what love is) I wanna feel it too  
And I know, and I know, I know you can show me  
Show me what is real, woah (woah), yeah I know  
(I wanna know what love is) hey I wanna know what love  
(I want you to show me), I wanna know, I wanna know, want know  
(I wanna feel what love is), hey I wanna feel, love  
I know you can show me, yeah


End file.
